


A Simple Desire

by LadyRedHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Caught naked, Enabler (sort of), Even with the name change it's still team RWBY, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Towels, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: A little event with his sister leads Yin onto a personal quest to satisfy desires he didn’t know he had.(First time doing Genderbent stuff, so don't judge me too harshly! >///< )This story (the first chapter at least) was requested by crona19.





	A Simple Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crona19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crona19/gifts).



> I am taking requests!  
> If you have a ship from RWBY or another fandom that you want me to write, then please tell me, and as long as I know the characters enough to feel confident writing about them, and I'm comfortable writing about the subject (and I'm comfortable with a lot of stuff), then I can try it!  
> I was considering doing a Q&A if anyone would like to ask me anything, though I don't really think people will. But, if you do, and enough people want it, I can sure consider it!  
> Check out my other RWBY works, and other works in general!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ^///^

Yin trudged up to the door, exhausted from his mission. The beowolfs she had had been sent to take care of just seemed to keep coming! He opened the door to the sound of a running shower and quiet singing coming from the bathroom. Yin had to admit, it was strange to share a room with three other girls, him being the only guy in their team. He guessed Jaune and Ren had the same issue, but over there, it was two guys and two girls, while for him, it was only him.  
It was especially weird sharing with his sister. He had more of an insight into how she lived now, but nothing he saw was particularly surprising. He flopped onto the bed, letting out a long sigh, and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the sudden silence of the water stopping pulled him back, and he slowly sat up. He heard the curtain being pulled back, and a little rustling.  
Then, the door opened, and Ruby slid out on wet feet, completely nude, facing away from Yin, singing into a hairbrush.  
Yin’s eyes subconsciously locked onto Ruby’s smooth, pale ass, which she shook back and forth slightly as she gleefully sung one of her favorite songs. He blushed, and quickly looked away, but couldn’t help but stare at her very beautiful body from his peripheral, but also averting his eyes from her ass. Still singing, Ruby spun in a circle, turning towards him, giving him another view, which he tried not to look at. She finally noticed him, and froze, dropping her hairbrush to the floor with a thud. Her face immediately turning bright red, she screeched and ran back into the bathroom with a flash. Yin heard another rustle, and Ruby’s head soon popped out from behind the door, her face still red.  
“Y-you didn’t...s-see anything...did you?” she asked, quietly stuttering.  
“No.” he lied, even though he had only seen a little.  
“O-okay.” she said, and stepped out, her body now wrapped in a towel. She fidgeted as she walked over to the bed Yin was sitting on, and looked over the bed for a moment, before looking at Yin. He looked back in confusion.  
“Y-you’re sitting on my clothes.” she said.  
“Oh!” Yin said, standing up, and moving aside. As Ruby bent down to pick them up, Yin noticed the small towel ride up just a little, and he looked away, blushing again. “They really need to get bigger towels…” he muttered.  
“What?” Ruby said, turning back towards him, clothes in her hands.  
“Nothing.” he said back. Ruby shrugged, and started back towards the bathroom.  
“How often do you do that?” he asked, and she froze, and he could see that she was blushing even more.  
“N-not very o-often…” she answered. “Can you just...forget you saw that?” she asked.  
“Not a chance.” he said, smirking. She sighed and turned back around, took one step, and immediately tripped on her toe, throwing her head to the floor, slamming her head on the bed frame, her towel flying.  
“Ruby!” Yin said, his sibling instincts immediately kicking in, causing him to rush over, but he stopped as he took in the sight in front of him, Ruby’s ass in the air, directly in front of him, where if you looked downward, towards the space between her legs, you could almost see her-  
Yin looked away, and sibling instincts kicked back in. He rushed to pick her off the ground, quickly wrapping the towel back around her body, trying not to see anything, and set her on the bed. She gripped her head, tears in her eyes.  
“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, realizing it was a stupid question. He rushed to the first aid kit in the bathroom, before rushing back in to tend to her head. The small gash on her head was bleeding slightly, so he did his best to clean it, and bandage it. When it was done, he set the kit aside, before turning back to her to see her wincing as she rubbed her head.  
“Don’t mess with it.” he instructed, and she removed her hand.  
“Thanks.” she said quietly.  
“It’s not a problem.” he said, but she shook her head, wincing slightly as she did so.  
“No, I mean, thank you for always taking care of me. I know I must be a handful sometimes.” she said, and Yin laughed. “So, thanks, for real.” she hugged him, and he hugged back, feeling awkward that was hugging his sister, who was in just a towel.  
Suddenly, Ruby’s eyes widened. “Hey, what’s that?” she asked, pointing down at Yin’s pants. He looked down, and blushed as he saw a bulge in his pants, which were thin enough (he didn’t want to get overheated while on his mission) for it to show. Ruby gazed at it in wonder.  
“Um...it’s...it’s…” he struggled to find an answer, but he couldn’t. “It’s a boner.” he blurted out.  
“A what?” Ruby asked.  
“Uh, don’t worry about it!” he said loudly, plastering a face smile over his nervous expression. Ruby looked at him in concern, before shrugging. “Well, anyway, I wanted to tell you, I want to make it up to you, somehow. So, if there is something I can do for you, please tell me!”  
Yin was barely listening though, since now that he had noticed his erection, his hormones were screaming at him to take care of it, so once again, he blurted out without thinking.  
“Can you take care of my boner?” he asked, before covering his mouth with his hands.  
“Huh?” she asked, looking at the bulge.  
“Um, forget it, it’s not a big deal! You don’t have to-” he said.  
“No! I want to pay you back, because I owe you so much! So, I’ll do whatever you need me to do!” she exclaimed, determination in her eyes. Yin didn’t know what to do. He wanted to take care of this, but this was very wrong. And yet, he felt his body moving on his own, his need for satisfaction overriding his common sense, and he began unbuckling his utility belt, which he kept ammo and Dust in, as well as other small things to help on missions, and placed it on the bed. Ruby watched in fascination as he began slowly tugging off his pants, leaving him in his shirt, jacket, and underwear.  
“Oh!” Ruby said, realizing the situation as she saw the bulge in his underwear. “Is it your…” she said, beforing quieting her voice. “...your man-thingy?” she whispered. Yin laughed at her innocence, which seemed to arouse him even more.  
“Yes, although if you want to be more accurate, it’s called a penis, or, if you want to be dirty, a dick.” he said, astounded at the current situation he was now in. “Please treat it softly, as it is sensitive, just as I’m sure your...stuff is.” he said, gesturing to her body, ad she blushed, nodding.  
“Just tell me what to do.” she said.  
“Do you...mind if I take off the rest of my clothes? It’ll make it easier and more enjoyable for me.” he asked.  
“You mean, have you be...naked?” she asked quietly, and he nodded. She stared at him, blushing even harder as she thought, before she gave a small nod. He discarded the rest of his clothes, now leaving him in just his underwear. He stood, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, turning towards Ruby.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked a final time, knowing she didn’t truly understand the implication of what they were doing. She just nodded and stood too. Yin took a deep breath before he swiftly pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside, so he wouldn’t chicken out. Ruby’s eyes widened in absolute wonder as Yin’s dick sprung out, at full mast.  
“Woah…” she breathed. “It’s so big…” It really wasn’t, being 5”, but to her, who had never seen one before, it was huge.  
“Y-you need to get down on your knees.” he said, and she did so, looking at his dick in confusion. Obviously, she wasn’t looking in confusion at his dick, but at the instruction.  
“You need to-” he started, but gasped as Ruby reached out and gripped his shaft softly. At his gasp, she immediately pulled her hand back in horror.  
“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” she asked.  
“N-no, that’s actually what you need to do...I just wasn’t expecting it.” he answered. “Just, grip it softly, just as before.” he said. She nodded, and did as he asked, wrapping her hand around his shaft. The softness of her hand pushed his arousal even further.  
“It’s hard.” Ruby noted. Then, it jolted a little at Ruby’s touch. Ruby leapt in surprise. “It twitched!” she exclaimed. Then, she noticed his balls. “What are these?’ she said, grasping them with her other hand, rubbing her hand on them.  
“Th-those are my...b-balls…” he said, shuddering.  
“That’s not a very creative name.” Ruby said. “What are they for? I know your…” her voice quieted again at the next word. “..dick...is for peeing, but what about these?” she asked, rubbing them. Yin tried to think as she did this.  
“I...actually don’t know.” he answered. “A-anyway, please let go of them.” he asked, and she obeyed. “Okay, now, start rubbing your hand up and down the shaft of my dick.” he stopped, realizing she wouldn’t know what the shaft was. “When I say the shaft, I just mean the length, the part that’s not pink.” he explained. She slowly started rubbing her hand up and down its length, stroking it gently. Yin moaned in pleasure as the amazing feeling shot through him. He had masturbated plenty of times before at night or in the bathroom. The fact that there were three other girls who could catch him, one being his sister, adding to his arousal, but he never imagined someone else playing with his dick would feel so good. All the wrong feelings he had from it being his sister were washed away by his ecstasy. She continued gently stroking, a smile on her face, pleased that she was making her brother feel so good.  
“F-f-faster…” Yin barely managed to get out. She obeyed, and began stroking faster and faster. The feeling grew and grew, and before long, Yin lurched as he climaxed, shooting semen onto his sister’s face and towel. She looked on in a mixture of wonder and disgust.  
“What is this?” Ruby asked, taking a glob of it in her fingers.  
“Th-that’s...semen…” he answered, deciding not to tell her what it was for. Then, to his surprise, she stuck it in her mouth, before quickly spitting it out.  
“Ugh, no offense, but that tastes really weird.” she said, wiping her mouth. Yin laughed, before he noticed himself getting aroused again, his dick still erect.  
“We’re not done.” he said, and she looked back up at him in confusion.  
“Oh, okay...then let’s keep going.” she said quietly. Yin couldn’t help but smile. Despite her wonder, he could tell she was wary of what they were doing, and to her it probably felt wrong in a way she couldn’t understand, but she still kept going, wanting to make her brother happy.  
“Now, I want you to kiss it.” he said, and her eyes widened.  
“K-kiss it?’ she asked nervously as she glanced towards it. He nodded.  
“Start at the tip, and then work your way down.” he commanded, hands on his hips. She hesitated, before taking his dick in her hand again, leaning forward, eyes closed and lips puckered, as she laid a single, soft kiss on the pink tip. Pure ecstasy flowed through Yin. This feeling was even better, and it only grew as Ruby placed more kisses all over his dick, each kiss sending a jolt through him.  
“N-n-now…” he stammered, barely able to speak. “I w-want you to p-pretend it’s like a p-p-popsicle, and lick it…” Ruby pulled away again, uncertainty on her face, before leaning forward again, and licking the tip. Somehow, every new feeling felt better and better than the last. He watched as she licked up and down his shaft, her tongue nice and warm against his skin. Yin could feel himself coming close to climax again. He stopped her.  
“N-now, put it in your mouth…” he said.  
“My...mouth?” she asked, looking at it. “Are...are you sure?”  
“Yes, put it in your mouth and start sucking on it.” he said, a little more forcefully, and, hesitantly, Ruby did as he said, and placed his dick in her mouth. She put it in up to about halfway down his dick, and began sucking on it, pulling it in and out of her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it, the warmth of her tongue and mouth quickly making him climax once again, filling her mouth with semen. She tried to pull away, but he held her head, so she swallowed it all. Yin looked down to see that Ruby’s towel had loosened, and he could almost see her nipples.  
That’s when he lost it.  
He grabbed Ruby’s towel and ripped it off her body, flinging it aside as she shrieked, trying to cover herself.  
“Yin, what are you-?” she started, but he cut her off by covering her mouth and pulling her close as he turned her around, his still erect dick poking into Ruby’s ass, which felt weird. As Ruby struggled, trying to shout through his hand, Yin leaned forward, a crazed look in his eye.  
“We’re not done yet....” he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder and grabbed onto one of her breasts, which were bigger than he would have thought, to his surprise and enjoyment. He began squeezing her breast and pinched her nipple, making her moan between his fingers. He moved his hand from her mouth and used his fingers to open her pussy, then started stroking the inside with his middle finger. She couldn’t cry out through the unwanted pleasure she was receiving.  
“Yin...p-please...stop!” Ruby begged, but she was ignored as Yin stuck his finger into her, and she gasped. He continued fingering her, making her wet, and loving the feeling of her insides on his finger. When he was satisfied, he lifted her up and onto his lap, positioning her pussy over his dick, where it poked it.  
“What are you doing?!” Ruby asked, the poking feeling on her nether regions making her nervous. He continued to ignore her questioning, and slowly lowered her, pushing his dick inside her, and she cried out in pain.  
“No! Stop it! It...it hurts!” she cried. He kept pushing, and felt his dick press against something inside her, before breaking it, and she cried out in pain as blood slowly dribbled from her pussy. He kept pushing in deeper and deeper, until he was all the way in, his blonde pubic hairs intertwined with her red-black ones. He then pulled out a bit, and went back in, repeating his thrusting, all thought out the window, lust having taken over his mind and body. She gasped and moaned, clawing his back as he went in and out, over and over. Her lips wrapped around his dick, as well as her warm insides wrapping around his dick, made him feel pure pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before. He leaned forward and embraced her in a french kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and wrapping around hers, saliva travelling between them. With this, he placed on hand on her head, pulling her into the kiss, and placed the other on her ass, squeezing it, all while he thrusted into her. She tried struggling, but he was just too strong. His thrusting accelerating, getting faster and faster, their moans joining together as they both climaxed, his semen shooting into her. He pulled out, and set her on the bed, before lying next to her, them both panting, a faraway look in Ruby’s eyes, and drool coming from her mouth, semen on her face from the handjob. After a bit, Yin sat up, and walked over into the bathroom, stepping over Ruby’s long discarded clothes. He stepped into the shower, smiling as he turned it on, somehow completely okay with everything that had just happened.  
If she was looking to pay him back, she definitely had succeeded.


End file.
